The invention relates to a hot plate with a base plate, whose underside embodies a coating with metallic layers and dielectric layers. The invention further relates to a cooktop with a corresponding hot plate.
Such embodiments of hot plates are known in a very wide variety of different models. An embodiment of this kind is known from U.S. Pat. No. 37,718,929 B2. There, however, the coating is subject to limitations, in that the number of layers, comprising a protective antioxidation layer and a light blocking layer is between 2 and 4. In the case of embodiments of this kind, the generation of optical effects is limited in relation to the overall optical impression of the hot plate.